Priscilla Halliwell
by Kimojuno
Summary: At the age of seventeen, after an argument with Grams and her two sisters, Phoebe Halliwell ran away from home. It has been six years since that fateful night, Grams is now dead and Prue and Piper miss their baby sister. As their sister returns, what will fate have in store for the three of them?
1. Prologue - Remembering

_The year was 1992 and Phoebe Halliwell was seventeen years old. She had just gotten into an argument with her grandmother, who she called Grams, and was very pissed off about it. Grams was being totally unfair! It wasn't like she was out gallivanting with every Tom, Dick, and Harry! So what if she was four hours late for curfew? Why was Grams so strict?_

_Phoebe sighed as she sat in her room, "Maybe I should apologize?" she thought as she stared up at the moon. Just then her older siblings, who grams no doubt told to speak to her, came into her room without knocking on the door. Prue, her oldest sibling started first, "What's gotten into you, Phoebe? You've always been hardheaded but this is ridiculous!" Phoebe growled and said, "What, are you my mother? So what if I was four hours late? Why does it matter?" Prue threw up her hands and shouted, "So what? You're out there sleeping around and you ask 'so what'?!" Phoebe got so mad that she pushed Prue and shouted, "I am not sleeping around!"_

_Prue growled back at Phoebe and nearly pushed her youngest sibling back but Piper, the middle sister, stopped them by getting in between them, "Prue, Phoebe, come on!" she said almost too calmly, "Enough." Prue glared at Phoebe, squinting her eyes, "Enough, Phoebe? Fine! I wish you were never born," Prue spouted without meaning but she quickly turned and stormed out of the room. Piper looked over at Phoebe, who looked like she was holding back her tears, "Phoebes?" She cooed trying to place a hand on her younger sister's shoulder but all she got was a scoff in return as Phoebe backed further away._

_Phoebe looked up at her older sister and shouted, "Leave me alone! I don't have any sister!" With that, Piper slowly backed away, her own tears flowing freely down her face. She ran out of the room. Phoebe closed her eyes and began to shake, "I don't have any sisters," she shook her head, "I don't belong here," and with that she quickly stood up and grabbed an already-packed suitcase from under her bed and opened it. Inside was a map of the United States with a circle around New York. She nodded and placed it back. She quickly ran to one of her drawers and opened it, pulling out some rolled up money with a rubber band around it. Phoebe sighed and walked back to her suitcase, closing it back up, "Well," she said as she placed the money in her pocket, "Goodbye," she grabbed her suitcase and looking out her window, for the last time, she climbed out and hoisted herself to the tree and skillfully climbed down._

That was the last time that Grams, Prudence, and Piper ever saw Phoebe. It nearly killed Grams when she couldn't find her granddaughter but she remained alive – that is, until six months ago when Grams died of a heart attack. Prudence, better known as Prue, would have loved to blame Phoebe for that but even she couldn't blame her. Prue sighed as she looked up at the chandelier and shook the memory away, "I wish you were still here, Phoebe," she called out as the front door closed.

Prue looked down to see Piper who must have heard what she said, as there were tears in her eyes, "So do I," Piper said, "I'm sorry I'm late…I missed the handyman." Prue shook her head and just said, "Don't worry about it," ever since Phoebe ran off it changed Prue because she didn't want to lose another sister. She couldn't risk being mean to Piper without fearing that Piper might run away too. The worst part was that she did not know what happened to Phoebe. Did she die? Was she still alive? Those were the questions that plagued Prue's mind every day, especially since Grams died.

Grams tried to shield her three little girls from the evils that plagued the world but even she couldn't shield them from each other. The three of them loved one another but even those who loved each other said mean things to one another…_I wish you were never born_…'why did I say that? Why?' Prue thought as she climbed down from the ladder, "I don't know why it isn't working," she pointed to the chandelier with a huff, "We'll figure it out, Prue," Piper said with a slight smile then hugged her sister, "Somehow." Prue couldn't help but wonder if Piper was speaking about more than the chandelier but only hugged her little sister back. What was there to say? Words were meaningless. Her family was broken and it was all Prue's fault.


	2. Chapter 1 - Phoebe?

**Prue's POV**

…_I wish you were never born_…

I tossed in my sleep as I thought back to what I said that night. It was six years ago but have never let it go. How could I? It was then that a noise fell through the house that sounded like a cat scratching at the front door, yet more frantic, and I could have sworn that I heard someone screaming. I turned on my table light and got out of bed, opening my bedroom door. Piper was standing in the hallway looking down the banister, "Did you hear it too?" she asked. I nodded my head and went over to my sister. We quickly held hands and went downstairs together.

As we neared the bottom, there was another frantic knock on the door. Piper jumped a little, but seeing the bat we normally kept by the door, I grabbed it and motioned for Piper to open the door and she did. I got ready to swing but was not ready for what stood in front of me. A small girl, no more than five years old I thought, with eyes similar to mine. The young girl rushed in and grabbed our hands, "Please help!" She shouted and tried to pull us out into the storm. I looked up from the girl's eyes to a car that was sitting in the driveway. Piper was the first to rush out with the young girl.

I was still in shock because I swore that I saw something, no someone, familiar in the driver's seat. It couldn't have been Phoebe, could it?

**Piper's POV**

…_I wish you were never born_…

_I don't have any sisters_

I was supposed to be the glue that held them together. I was supposed to be there for them. I couldn't even keep my family together! I'm not the eldest sister, but, something told me to stop them from fighting. I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough! I wasn't smart enough! What was I supposed to do?

In the end, Phoebe ran away and I couldn't stop her. Prue yelled and screamed for days before she finally broke down. Our already broken family had broken even more. There wasn't anything I could do to stop it…nothing…

A noise was heard throughout the house but it wasn't part of the memory. 'What was that?' I wondered. I quickly rushed out of my room, barely having time to strap my robe around her, and then I saw a pair of eyes staring at me. I blinked a couple times and saw Prue, "Did you hear that too?" a familiar voice asked. Oh, I realize, I had asked that. I was still very tired and it was too late, or was it too early, to be running around like that.

Another noise sounded from downstairs. Prue rushed over and grabbed my hand. I nodded once and we went downstairs. I let out a gasp and jumped when another sound was heard from the door. Prue grabbed the bat that she is always insisting we keep by the front door. I normally argued with her about, but, that night I finally understood why. She motioned for me to open the door, getting ready to swing if she felt we were in danger.

As I swung the door open, Prue looked like she hesitated. I couldn't see what she was looking at because the door blocked my view but as I looked around the door I saw this cute little girl, who looked to be no more than five, looking up at us. I felt my heard melt and I fully came around the door, facing her, "Are you alright?" I asked with more maternal instincts than I thought I had.

**Priscilla's POV**

I didn't know what to do when mommy's head fell over. I didn't know what else to do! I unbuckled myself from the car seat, something mommy didn't know I could do, but I can! I tried to shake her but she wouldn't move! I knew I had to get help and she said my aunt's lived her. I never met them but from the story's she told me they were nice but, if they are, then why did mommy never take me to them? I wanted to know but mommy didn't look good so I climbed into the front seat and got out of the car.

I ran to the door and kept knocking, kicking, and screaming, until two women finally opened the door. One had a baseball bat! Who would be playing baseball this late at night? I didn't have time to ask because mommy was in danger. "Please help," I shouted frantically as I grabbed their hands trying to pull them toward me.

I couldn't get the one with the baseball bat to move because she kept staring at me. It was a little freaky but the other one moved with me toward the door. As we got there she shouted, "Phoebe?" She knew my mommy's name…were these my aunts that mommy told me about?


	3. Chapter 2 - Home

_I don't have any sisters_

Phoebe shook her head and slowly opened her eyes. She opened her eyes as the light violently attacked her vision, "Where am I?" She asked as she shook her head again, it felt like somebody beat her up. It was then that she remembered who it was. Lance Ryder. Her kidnapper or, as he would prefer to be called, her boyfriend but that was a lie. Where was she? The walls were light. She had something strapped to her nose. It looked like a hospital. Where was Priscilla? "Priscilla," she frantically called out and somebody moved. That somebody was touching her hand. She blinked her eyes some more. "Prue?" she asked with half disbelief, "Is it really you?"

Prue looked at her baby sister and kept her hand on Phoebe's, "Phoebes," she cooed, "it's alright," her eyes looked over her sister and noticed all of the scars and the hurting look in her sister's eyes. "I'm here for you," she said but then corrected, "_We're_ here for you." Phoebe's eyes widened and a slight smile appeared on her face, "Where's Grams?" Prue sighed and didn't know what to say. Just then a knock came at the door and the doctor walked in, "How's she—oh, she's awake!" The doctor smiled and walked over. Prue nodded her head. Phoebe didn't take her eyes off of Prue but fell back to sleep just as quickly.

Prue looked over to the doctor but the doctor just nodded her head, feeling Phoebe's pulse with her free hand, "She's fine. Your sister just needs to sleep." She motioned to the hallway, "We do need to speak." Prue nodded and rubbed her free hand over Phoebe's hair, "I'll be back," she whispered as she walked over to the door and left the room.

Piper was already standing there. Her eyes were as puffy as Prue's. This whole situation was just so much in such a short time. Their long-lost sister had returned and with a daughter! This was so much but Prue felt like there was more. The doctor had a look in her eyes, "What is it, doctor?" Prue asked with a concerned look. Piper took her hand and seemed just as concerned. Doctor Morgan looked at them and said, "Why don't we sit down?" She nodded over to some chairs, "Don't worry, we won't be far," Prue and Piper looked at one another but then nodded and follower her over.

Doctor Morgan sighed as she sat down and the other two women did the same. Dr. Morgan saw the look of exhaustion over them. It was one of the reasons that she didn't demand they not be with their sister and niece. Normal visiting hours be damned in this case. This was a special case considering what she had just discovered. She looked at Piper and Prue and although only just meeting them, she felt a certain connection to them – a certain respect. Dr. Morgan sighed, "Prue, Piper," she looked at them, "As you know, Phoebe has been through quite a bit. We realized almost immediately that she had been raped quite a lot," she looked them over again, "but when we ran tests on Priscilla and discovered that she, too, has been raped. More recently but just as," she hesitated and looked into Prue and Phoebe's eyes, "violent," she closed her eyes and sighed. No matter how many times she had to deliver this type of news it was always just as difficult.

As Prue heard this she gasped and gripped Piper's hand harder, Piper could only think about how that innocent little girl, her niece, had been…no, no! "No!" Piper shouted, removing her hand from Prue's and stood up, "No!" She shouted in a fit of maternal rage over her niece and her sister. This couldn't be happening; not to her family! As Piper yelled, a few nurses looked but didn't say anything. They already knew what they would be discussing and their hearts had already gone out to the two sisters. Prue helped Piper sit down and just looked into her sister's eyes nodding her head, and then looking back to Dr. Morgan, "It's okay Sarah, go ahead," Sarah nodded and sighed, "I'm sorry, I know it's a lot to take in," she places both her hands on each of them, "I am sorry I have to tell you this way," her eyes looked at each of them, "You know," she sighs, "of course, I had to contact the police due to this," Prue and Piper nodded their heads, "They will want to speak with you about this, but, for right now, I'd like to know do you know who did this? I'm concerned about Phoebe and Priscilla's safety."

Prue shook her head, "I wish I did," she said quickly, "Phoebe ran away when she was seventeen," she sighed, "The police were never able to locate her," there was a sense of guilt along with sadness in Prue's voice that Piper picked up on, "We were never able to," the tears kept falling, "we searched but," she groaned, "I wanted to find her so badly," Sarah nodded her head just listening, "I hope whoever did this…" Prue put her head down, "I hope they die," she said in a mere whisper. If Sarah or Piper heard what Prue had said, they didn't say anything. Piper because she knew her sister was being protective and still blamed herself for Phoebe running away.

Sarah had delivered this kind of news before and knew that people said things when they were angry and, if anyone had any right to be angry, it was Prudence and Piper Halliwell. It was tough enough to have your sister return with a niece you never knew, but to have to find out that they were raped viciously and repeatedly? No one should have to hear such news and Sarah, despite her training, had wished the same thing on the one that did this. The question that bothered her was **who** would hurt such a young girl and her mother? Who would hurt them? Fortunately for Sarah it wasn't her job to ask. No, that was a job for the police.

Piper finally spoke up, "When will the police be here?" Sarah, still holding their hands looked at Piper, "Sometime in the morning. I asked, giving the situation, if they could wait to send someone. I didn't want you to have to answer too many questions before you had some sleep. Speaking of which, why don't you use one of the rooms over there," she nodded in a direction, "normally, we wouldn't allow family to stay overnight, let alone use one of the rooms normally reserved for on-call doctors and nurses but," she sighed looking toward the two rooms where Phoebe and Priscilla were, "in this case, I'm making an exception." Piper looked over to Prue who looked ready to object but Sarah weighed in, "You have my word that you will be notified as soon as either of them wakes up, okay? I promise." Prue nodded her head again, "Thank you, Sarah," she wanted to give her a hug but hesitated and the doctor just gave her one, "We will do our best to get them well, and then you can take them home, alright?" She leaned back and smiled.

Piper leaned on Prue as they both stood up, "Thank you," Piper repeated, still feeling like a nervous wreck, as both she and Prue made their way into the room. Prue took the top bunk and Piper took the bottom bunk, "Prue," Piper said. Prue sighed and said, "Yeah?" "I'm scared," Piper responded. Prue wiped her face, "I know but it will be alright, okay?" _So am I, _Prue thought but wouldn't say it. "Everything will be alright. Our sister is back and we have a niece! Everything will work out. _Everything_ will be fine," Prue smiled, "_everything_." Piper nodded her head and wanted to believe it, "Prue?" She asked. Prue smirked and said, "Yes, Piper?" "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Prue sighed and, as much as she hated to admit it, she needed it as much as Piper did. "Alright," she sighed and Prue climbed down and sat next to Piper, "It'll be alright," she said as she kissed her sister's forehead, "Everything will be fine. Like Sarah said, we will take them home." _Home_ she thought. The mansion just wasn't home without Phoebe in it. Prue missed her baby sister. She wanted to protect her so much, but, she couldn't. She chased her away…why had she said that? Prue laid back on the pillow and fell asleep next to Piper, "Good night, Piper," she said and Piper only managed to mumble something before she fell asleep.

Prue didn't toss and turn like normal. Instead, she was as stiff as a board. Her thoughts kept returning to the same sentence.

…_I wish you were never born_…

Prue watched as her younger self stormed off. She tried to scream and get herself to come back but she didn't. Piper left the room and Phoebe started packing her suitcase. Why did Prue have to be so _stupid_? Her sister needed her and she didn't see it! Why? Why was she so blind? She didn't mean the words but it hurt Phoebe. The older Prue could see it on her face. There was nothing she could do about it after Phoebe left but Prue had a chance to apologize now. She never liked to admit she was wrong but Prue was _so, so, so_ wrong in the way she treated her baby sister.

…_I wish you were never born_…

"Forgive me, Phoebe!" She shouted to the younger version of Phoebe that had just finished packing. It was too late however, as Phoebe turned into a ghostly image and then was gone. There was nothing left where Phoebe once was. The room began to disappear and then the house. Prue was alone in the dark and although she wasn't afraid of the dark, she felt scared because her sister wasn't there _and it was her fault_. Her fault…Prue made her sister leave. What kind of older sister was she? How could she have been so blind? What had she done? Prue felt so guilty. _She should_ was all that she could tell herself. The words filtered her ears again:

…_I wish you were never born_…


	4. Chapter 3 - Family

It was five of six in the morning when there was knock on the door. Prue looked over at Piper and gently got out of bed. She sighed and opened the door slightly so as to sneak out without waking her younger sister. She blinked a couple times trying to get her eyes to adjust to the light, "What time is it?" She asked the friendly looking nurse, "5:55," she smiled understandingly, "Priscilla is awake. Phoebe is still asleep," she held out a coffee cup, "Coffee?" She asked.

Although just meeting the doctor and nurses the night before, Prue and Piper have been treated with nothing but understanding and care. Prue nodded, "Is it leaded?" She looked at the cup but took a sip before the nurse answered, "Yes," the nurse smiled as they walked over to Priscilla's room, "She's understandably scared. Is it true you didn't know about her?" Prue nodded and sighed a little. The nurse did something that surprised Prue and hugged her, "I'm the eldest sister myself, so, I understand a little of what you are going through. If anyone had hurt my sisters or my nieces or nephews, I'd be pissed off enough to kill that person too," she paused letting Prue go and looking her in the eyes, "You're all not alone. We want Phoebe and Priscilla to get better too. I hope the police find the son of a bitch that did this to them." Prue sighed and shook her head, "Thank you," she couldn't manage to say anything else.

The nurse nodded her head and rubbed Prue's back as she left her alone to speak to her niece, Priscilla. Prue entered the hospital room and saw Priscilla reading a book. Prue smiled at the title, _The Wizard of Oz_, in a small children's size that had plenty of pictures in it. Priscilla looked up and tilted her head slightly and set the book down, "Are you my aunt?" She asked in a familiar tone that reminded Prue of Phoebe at that age. Prue nodded her head and made her way over and sat at the foot of the bed, "Yes, sweetie, I am your Aunt Prue." Priscilla smiled and gave her aunt a hug, "I love you, aunt Prue," Prue, on the other hand, nearly died of shock because she wasn't expecting that reaction.

"I love you too, Priscilla," was all she could manage and returned the little girl's hug. _This is my niece _thought Prue as they sat there for what felt like an eternity. Prue finally looked at Priscilla as the hug ended, "So, your mommy told you about us?" Priscilla nodded her head and smiled again, revealing her missing middle tooth, "She said, uh," Priscilla looked like she had to think a ways back, "that she look up to you two," she nodded, "and that you were her heroes." She looked at her aunt Prue, "Heroes have powers." Prue laughed and said, "Yes, they do." Priscilla tilted her head again, "What's yours, Aunty Prue?" Prue thought for a moment and said, "I can make little girls laugh their heads off!" Priscilla raised her eyebrows, "O yeah?" She said in a mock tone of challenge. Prue smirked and said, "Yes," she then quickly began tickling the little girl who kept laughing until she couldn't anymore.

This continued for a good fifteen minutes. Prue finally stopped when she noticed how hard Priscilla was breathing. Prue put Priscilla down on the bed and got in next to her, allowing her little niece to place her head on her arm, "Want me to read this to you," Prue motioned over to the book her niece had. Priscilla just shook her head, "I'm tired," she looked into her aunt's eyes, "Can you sleep with me? I'm scared." Prue smiled and said, "Okay," as she kissed little Priscilla on the forehead. It was amazing because she knew Priscilla was Phoebe's daughter but the request reminded her of Piper.

**Nine AM**

There was someone touching Prue's shoulder. Prue opened her eyes and saw Sarah. Prue smiled and looked over at Priscilla, who was still sound asleep. Prue looked back over at Sarah, who had her hand over her own mouth, and Prue nodded in understanding. Prue gently placed Priscilla's head back on the pillow and followed the doctor out of the room. "The police department sent over a representative, who is waiting in one of our private rooms." Prue sighed and nodded her head, "Piper?" looking over to the room where they had slept the night before.

Sarah smiled and said, "Still asleep," and as Prue nodded and was about to ask about Phoebe, "Phoebe is still asleep as well." Prue sighed with relief, "I'm glad," she shook her head, "I can't," she sighed, "I can't even imagine what her and Priscilla have been through." Sarah nodded her head, touching Prue's arm, "Let's go to the police officer." Prue nodded her head, "I hope they find the bastard," was all she could think of saying. The day was already way too stressful for Prue to handle, but she _had_ to handle it for Piper, for Phoebe, _for Priscilla_. Prue smiled at the name _Priscilla_. She has a _niece_. Although Prue had always insisted she never wanted children, the idea of a niece was too much for her to handle. It may have been selfish, considering the circumstances, but she was glad that she could get to know Priscilla and looked forward to a long life of spending time with Priscilla and her mother, Prue's baby sister.

As they arrived at the room, Sarah opened the door and said, "Inspector Trudeau, this is Ms. Prudence Halliwell," she chuckled inwardly at the use of full name, considering the lack of formalities since the past evening, "Phoebe Halliwell's eldest sister." Prudence barely had time to register the formal introduction because of the name that was said. Standing not even_ two feet_ away was Andy! Little Andy, all grown up; and an inspector too! "Andy?" was all Prue could manage to say.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Please rate and review. Let me know what you think! :D


	5. Chapter 4 - Lance Ryder

"Andy?" was all Prue could manage to say.

However, Inspector Andrew "Andy" Trudeau looked less than shocked; in fact, he looked like he expected to see Prue. Dr. Sarah Morgan looked at the two and felt the chemistry immediately. They knew one another and she could see it in their eyes. "Excuse me," she said apparently to the walls because neither acknowledged her. She escaped the sparks and shut the door behind her.

Andy smiled, "Prue," he sighed and shook her head, "I know this is a shock," he stopped as Prue repeated, "A shock," and he looked at her eyes. This Prue was different than he remembered but, he supposed, why wouldn't she be? Considering what he had been told about the case and what he had read from the files of Phoebe's disappearance. _Who wouldn't be shocked_, he thought. He sighed and decided to head this on full force, "I got back to town a couple weeks ago. I transferred here from Portland," he paused for a moment, admiring her beauty, _'Andy, now is not the time'_ he told himself.

Andy continued with what he had to say, "I am supposed to be investigating murders, which is my normal field of study; however, when I heard the name _Phoebe Halliwell_ I knew I had to help; so, I spoke with the chief and requested to be the investigator in your sister's case." Prue nodded her head as she began to understand, only now getting over the initial shock, "If anyone was to help my family," she placed her hand on Andy's shoulder before she realized what she was doing, "I am glad it's you, Andy." He smiled, "Coffee?" he said motioning over to the pot, "It's _leaded_," he said in a joking fashion knowing that Prue would ask.

Prue smiled and poured herself a cup, "Thank you," she said sitting down in a chair. Andy sat down next to her and looked into her eyes, "So," he said with a sigh, "Can you tell me what happened?" He started a recorder.

* * *

"So, that's all you know?" Andy said looking down at his notepad. Prue nodded her head, "I'm afraid it's not much, Inspector, since my sister previously ran away." Andy nodded and smirked at her formal tone. He shut the recorder off, "I'm sorry to have to be so withdrawn, Prue, but I have to seem neutral or else they will remove me from the case." Prue stared at him, "Andy, it may just be the emotions from all of this, but, I don't know when I will get a chance to ask again; would you like to, I don't know, hang out some time?"

Andy laughed, "Prue, of course I do. I didn't take this case for no reason. Phoebe and Piper are sisters to me and you, well, you're special to me." Andy could have sworn he saw a blush on Prue's cheeks but it disappeared as fast as it came. He smirked knowingly and chuckled a little. "So," he said as he stood up and held out his hand, "Accompany me to see your sister?" Prue stood, "Why Mr. Trudeau, I would be delighted," Prue said with a smile. Maybe it was just seeing Andy but Prue was feeling on top of the world. Andy always had that effect on her and, especially right now, she needed this feeling. She needed to feel in charge because she _has_ to be the eldest sister and she has to look after Phoebe, Priscilla, and Piper.

**11 AM**

Piper looked down at her niece and ruffled some falling hair from her eyes, as she kissed her forehead, "Priscilla," she called out to the sleeping beauty that was her niece. "What?" Priscilla asked as she moved closer to her aunt, "Time to get up," Piper called out. "What? No, I want to sleep," Priscilla said in a winy tone. Piper smiled and kissed her forehead again, "Your mother's awake," she said gently. Priscilla's eyes shot open, "Mommy's awake?" her eyes looking up at her aunt, "Can we see her?" Priscilla asked sounding very hopeful. Piper nodded, "Yep," she said as she helped Priscilla out of bed and sat her in the wheelchair. "Why do I have to use this thing?" Priscilla grumbled.

"The doctors just want to be extra careful," Piper said. "Okay," Priscilla sighed, "if I have to." Piper wheeled her niece into the next room, since Phoebe and Priscilla had rooms right next to one another, which although was abnormal the hospital staff decided that, giving the circumstances, was for the best. Phoebe's eyes moved from the soap opera she was watching over to her daughter's eyes, "Priscilla," she beamed as Priscilla jumped out of the wheelchair and climbed onto her mother, "Mommy!" She shouted as she grabbed her in a hug.

If it was anyone else Phoebe may have screamed in pain, but having her daughter here was worth it. Piper smiled and awkwardly stood there for a few minutes. She hadn't had much time to speak to her sister and looking at the malnourished form of her little sister. Priscilla was no better but the doctors had them both hooked up to an IV. Priscilla was on a mobile one at the moment so that she could see her mother.

Phoebe coughed a little, breaking Piper from her thoughts, "Well," she said in a huff, "Don't I get a hug from you?" Piper looked over at Phoebe with tears in her eyes, "Yes," she said as she rushed over and hugged her sister. Priscilla was stuck in the middle and after a few minutes she coughed, "Can't breathe," she called out as her aunt and mother let go of one another. "Sorry," Aunt Piper said while rubbing Priscilla's hair. A few minutes later Prue walked in and nearly ran over Piper as she gave Phoebe a hug, "I missed you," she said, "I'm sorry." Phoebe looked at her eldest sister and nearly died of shock, "You're sorry?" Phoebe stuttered out.

Prue nodded her head and said, "I am," she pulled back with tears in her eyes, "I love you, Phoebes, I'm sorry," she gave her sister another hug, "I never meant it," Phoebe nodded her head with tears coming down her own face, "neither did I," she said as she grabbed Piper into the hug too, "I love you both." Piper nodded her head returning the hug to her two sisters. Priscilla looked a little confused but hugged her aunts and mother.

A few minutes had past when all four of them had stopped hugging. Phoebe looked up, finally noticing someone standing there, "Uh, Prue," she said motioning over to the man with the badge. Prue smiled and said, "This is Andy," she smiled. Phoebe looked shocked, to put it mildly, "Andy…Andy Trudeau?" Prue nodded, "Yeah," she hadn't stopped smiling. "Phoebe," Andy said walking over and giving Phoebe a hug, "It's good to see you again….I wish it was under better circumstances…I'm sorry," it was all he could said. I mean, what can you say in these circumstances? Piper hadn't said anything but did give Andy a hug when Phoebe and Andy were done hugging. Priscilla tilted her head to the left and offered her hand, "Hi," she said not sure who this man was. "Hello," he smiled at her, "I'm Andy Trudeau, and I'm a friend of your aunts and your mommy." She smiled back and then gave him a hug, and because of his smile, decided she liked him.

* * *

"Phoebe," Andy finally spoke up after a good thirty minutes of everyone talking, "I need to ask you a few questions." Phoebe nodded her head and looked at Piper, "Piper, could you take Priscilla on a tour of the hospital? Maybe to the cafeteria?" Piper nodded her head but then Phoebe spoke up, "Oh! She's allergic to nuts." Piper smirked and said, "Okay, no nuts." Priscilla nodded her head, "Yeah, my head blows up! It's not good…although, we are in the hospital," she sounded out the last word in order to say it, "No nuts," her mommy called out, "Fine," Priscilla sighed out.

Prue had been holding her sister's hand this entire time, "Phoebe," she said again giving her sister another hug for the millionth time today. Phoebe smiled at her older sister. Prue wasn't like Phoebe remembered and maybe that was because of her? She would need to speak to her sister privately about it. Just then a thought occurred to her, "Where's Grams?" Phoebe asked. Prue looked over at Andy and then back to Phoebe, "Grams," she stopped and hesitated, but then continued, "died earlier this year." Phoebe let out a shriek and buried her face into her eldest sister's chest, "no," she called out, "grams…" she said with a loud tone.

After a good five minutes of sobbing, Phoebe finally looked up, "How?" She asked in a serious tone. Prue looked into her baby sister's eyes and finally said, "a heart attack." Phoebe shook her head and Prue spoke up voicing what her baby sister was thinking, "It is _not_ your fault, Phoebes, do you understand? It is _not_ your fault." Phoebe shook her head, "I understand." Phoebe said, although not too convincingly, "It's not your fault," Prue said again. Phoebe shook her head, "I know…I just miss her. I wanted to see her again, _all_ of you again…I…" she hesitated, but then continued, "escaped to see you all again." Andy, who had been quiet while thinking about Grams who had been family to him as well, finally spoke up, "Escaped?"

"Yes," Phoebe said while looking down at the bed, "From Lance," she had to spit the name out, "he kidnapped me after I ran away." "Lance?" Andy asked looking at Phoebe, "Lance Ryder," she finally said, "when I was…" she hesitated and looked at Prue who squeezed her hand, "it's okay," Prue said kissing Phoebe's forehead, "we're here for you," she said including Andy who nodded his head in confirmation. Phoebe sighed and continued, "after I ran away from home," she sighed, "I wanted to go to New York, to look for dad," she watched Prue who just smiled at her, "I never made it. I took a bus to the bus depot but decided to come back home. Unfortunately, the last bus had already left and there was this man there. Lance. I never should have talked to him but he was just so cute," she shook her head, "he offered me a place to stay and I took it. I should have just come back home. I was so stupid," Prue squeezed her hand, "Phoebe, you are _not_ stupid. You weren't stupid then either, okay?" Phoebe shook her head, "Why did I get in his car, Prue? Why?" Prue squeezed her hand again.

* * *

Andy looked at Phoebe, "Priscilla is his and your daughter, I presume?" Phoebe nodded her head, "He has raped me multiple times. When he started raping her, I … I had to get away. He usually kept us locked in the basement but this last time…he forgot to lock the door." Phoebe began to sob here, "He hurt us, Andy…He hurt Priscilla." Andy didn't know what to say. Prue just held her sister tighter.

**1:00PM**

After a good thirty minutes of Andy asking Phoebe questions, he smiled at her and hugged her again, "Phoebe," he said very serious, "we are going to catch this man, okay?" Phoebe nodded her head, "Thank you," was all she could say. As Andy was leaving the room, Piper and Priscilla were just returning. Priscilla had chocolate ice cream stains around her mouth that she was licking off and Piper was trying to wipe Pricilla's mouth with a napkin, "But," Priscilla wined, "it tastes good!" She then saw Andy, "Hi Andy!" She called up from the wheelchair, "How's mommy?" Andy looked back at Prue and Phoebe and then to Priscilla, "Getting better, I believe." Priscilla nodded her head, "Good," she said in a drawn out fashion.

**2:00PM**

Andy pulled up to the station at 1400 hours and parked his vehicle. He had already called the station when he left the hospital and had people looking up every Lance Ryder in the area. Phoebe didn't know the exact address but described him enough that Andy was going to have a sketch artist go to the hospital and get a sketch done. He also already dispatched uniformed officers to the hospital to watch over Phoebe and Priscilla. The captain had also authorized, after looking over the hospital reports, a unit for Piper and a unit for Prue, just in case.

Jimmy Burns, the lab technician walked over to Andy with Darryl Morris, Andy's partner, "Trudeau," Morris called out to get his attention. Andy stopped and looked back at them, "Morris, Burns" he said with a nod, "What do you have?" Jimmy was the first one to speak, "After reviewing the test results with the hospital, I can safely say that both Phoebe and Priscilla Halliwell were raped by the same male suspect. We are still running the DNA through the system, but unfortunately no record exists locally; however, we are working with the state and federal databases as a record may exist there." Andy nodded his head, "You're certain?" Jimmy nodded his head, "Positive." Andy smiled, "Thank you, Jimmy," Jimmy nodded his head and walked off.

Darryl looked at his partner, "I'm glad you talked me into taking this case," Andy chuckled and looked at his partner, "Oh?" Darryl nodded, "Yes. After reviewing the file, I want to take this bastard down." Andy nodded, "So?" he said, "any leads on the name I gave you?"


	6. Chapter 5 - Social Services

**11:00AM**

Three days had passed since the initial visit from Andy. He had returned later that day with a police sketch artist. His partner, Darryl Morris, had also asked questions. Darryl seemed nice and was very good with Priscilla. So far, no one had pushed Phoebe or Priscilla and Phoebe was grateful for that. In fact, the hospital staff and the police were very respectful and very polite. Many of the nurses had even expressed hatred for Lance. Phoebe was very glad because, and maybe this was due to her being so young when she ran away, she had expected everyone, especially Prue and Piper, to hate her. She certainly hadn't expected Prue to treat her with such love and compassion.

Prue and Piper were great with Priscilla and had even taking her down to the children's wing to see a clown that was visiting the hospital. Phoebe looked around the room and sighed, feeling homesick and missing her Grams. Phoebe would never have the chance to tell her that she was sorry and that she missed her. Grams would never know that. Just as Phoebe was pondering whether or not Grams knew how she felt, there was a knock on the door. Phoebe looked up and smiled, "Sarah," she said to her doctor. Dr. Morgan had insisted that the Halliwell sisters, along with Priscilla, call her by her first name. "Hello Phoebe," Sarah said while picking up her chart, "had the blood tests this morning, I see," Phoebe nodded her head in the affirmative. "Good," Sarah said while sitting down on the bed, "Up to seeing a visitor, Phoebe?"

Phoebe chuckled and shrugged, "Do I have a choice?" Sarah smirked and shook her head, "Social Services," Phoebe tensed up at the name. Sarah placed her hand on Phoebes, "She's just here to help you and Priscilla. This circumstance is tough enough; you need people on your side." Phoebe nodded her head, "Alright," she relented. Sarah nodded, "If you need anything, let me know. Okay?" Phoebe nodded again as Sarah placed the chart back.

A woman with long dark hair knocked on the door, "Miss. Halliwell," she smiled and walked over, offering her hand. Phoebe nodded her head and sat up a little, taking the woman's hand. "I'm Paige Matthews," she beamed, "you can call me Paige." Phoebe smiled at the younger woman, "Call me Phoebe." Paige nodded her head and pulled up a seat. She had a black briefcase and a large brown folder in her hand. The folder was marked 'Halliwell'. Paige opened the folder and pulled out a smaller yellow folder, "I just want to start off by saying that I am here to work with you, Phoebe. Okay?" Phoebe nodded her head, "I understand."

Paige beamed her award-winning trademarked smile and then continued, "Phoebe, I was abandoned as a child and left at a church. With this in mind, I have made it my mission to keep families together. I try not to let my cases get personal or to allow my charges to impact my life; however, I am not going to lie to you and say that every family remains together. I have read the police and medical records and trust me when I say that I have every attention of doing my best to keep 'Mr. Ryder' away from you and Priscilla. I know we have just met but I can tell that you love your daughter; after all, from what I can tell, you saved her life but I need to know the entire story." Paige placed her hand on Phoebe's, "Please," she said watching her with compassion.

Phoebe didn't know why but something about Paige made her feel comfortable and safe. She didn't know Paige but she reminded her of Prue. There was a determination in her eyes, a fire, and a passion that spelled one thing: Love. This feeling meant safety and trust. Phoebe gulped and nodded her head, "When I was seventeen, I got into an argument with my sisters. Basically, we said we didn't need each other. I was mad and I ran away. I told the police about meeting Lance Ryder at the bus station, which was true, and he did kidnap me. What is tough for me to speak of is what happened after that," Phoebe's voice stopped and Paige squeezed her hand tighter.

Phoebe sighed and took a few moments then continued, "Over the last six years, Lance raped me repeatedly. It wasn't until the last seven months that he started raping Priscilla. After the first time, I began to plan our escape but he usually kept us in the basement locked, chained, and gagged. I never saw the outside except twice. I saw it once when he took me there and again during Priscilla and my escape from his place." Paige continued to hold Phoebe's hand "Where did you get the car?" Phoebe sighed, "Like I told the police, it was Lance's and I stole his keys. Andy, I mean Inspector Trudeau, the tags and the registration were falsified."

Paige managed a small smile, "Phoebe, I appreciate you telling me this. I have a small confession." Phoebe looked confused but Paige continued, "I read most of that in the police records but I wanted to see your face as you said the story. I completely believe you. I needed to make sure. You see, there is a chance that you will be asked to appear in court to testify against Mr. Ryder, which means you need to be determined and ready to do so. Furthermore, I will recommend, as a representative of South Bay Social Services that you be granted full custody of Priscilla. Although I have not met him, nor do I particularly wish to, I do not believe him fit to be a father nor to remain free outside of police custody."

Phoebe sighed in relief, understanding now why Paige was asking these questions, and spoke as she nodded her head, "I'm not mad. I understand why you had to ask these questions, especially to my face." Phoebe thought for a moment and then added, "I truly do appreciate you taking time to get to know me." She smiled and gave Paige a hug. Paige easily returned it, rubbing Phoebe's back, "I promise you that I am truly on your side. I will do everything in my power to ensure that Priscilla and you are never separated."

Phoebe smiled and had tears in her eyes. Paige smiled as well and then said, "Anyway," her smile turning into a smirk, "Fan of soap operas?" she motioned over to the television. Phoebe let out a much needed laugh and shook her head, "Not really. I just needed something to take my mind off all of this." Paige, sensing the need for another topic, began speaking, "You know, I graduated college at nineteen." Phoebe raised her eyebrows, "Really?" She asked sounding impressed and shocked at the same time.

Paige nodded, "Yeah. After my parents passed away, I decided to try harder with school. I was a bad girl, you know, and was never really interested in learning. In fact, I was seventeen and had just gotten into an argument with them about school on the drive home." Paige shook her head, taking a breath, "We all do stupid things but not everyone gets second chances, Phoebe. I was very lucky to have two chances. The first was being adopted by two wonderful people who blessed me with seventeen years of love; and, the second was me turning my life around. I miss them terribly, of course, but my parents dying forced me to truly look at my life. I did my homework in the hospital and finished high school early. During college, I interned at South Bay Social Services and have been working here ever since. I love my job and I love helping people." Paige smiled and squeezed Phoebe's hand, "I have no doubt that you have been given a chance here Phoebe and I hope you use it well.

Phoebe just shook her head, "I will, Paige; in fact, I want to finish high school and go to college," she sighed, "I hope that I can do half as well as you have." Paige smirked, "I have the feeling you will do so much better." At 11:30AM, Phoebe's food arrived and Paige and her continued to speak on various matters.

**12:00PM**

After a half an hour of talking about the standard procedures and the particulars that Paige would have to see done where Phoebe and Priscilla would live, along with weekly visits and then eventually monthly until Paige would no longer need to visit them, the two of them began to talk and become friends.

"So, is there anyone in your life?" Phoebe asked.

Paige smirked and nodded, "I'm dating a parole officer, Henry, who I have worked with every so often. Ever since one of his paroles showed up as one of my cases, we have slowly been getting to know one another. I have to admit that I like him," Paige giggled a little here, "but I don't think it's anything too serious yet. We're just taking it slow for now." Phoebe nodded but did notice the way Paige blushed when she said Henry's name.

**12:30PM**

"Mommy!" Priscilla shouted out as she was wheeled into the room my Piper, "look what I've got!" She said pointing to two heart shaped balloons. Phoebe smiled at the balloons, "Wow!" She called out, "Hearts!" Priscilla nodded her head very enthusiastically, "Hello," she said, tilting her head to the right as she looked at Paige, "Who are you?" Paige smiled and held out her left hand, "I am Paige. What's your name?" Priscilla studied Paige for a moment and then smiled, deciding she liked her, "I am Priscilla, mommy's child," Priscilla said in a very matter-of-fact tone, while returning Paige's handshake.

Piper looked to Paige, "Hi, I'm Piper. Phoebe's sister," Paige smiled and extended her hand, "Paige. I work for South Bay Social Services. Phoebe and I were talking about everything and getting to know one another." Piper and Phoebe shared a quick look that told Piper everything was fine so she shook Paige's hand and gave her a genuine smile, "Nice to meet you, Paige," Piper said truthfully.

Prue had been speaking to one of nurses about how Phoebe and Priscilla were doing and had just walked into the room in time to hear Paige's introduction. Phoebe shared the same relaxing smile with Prue, which put Prue immediately at ease, "Hello Paige," she smiled at the younger woman, "I am Prue, Phoebe and Piper's older sister." Paige smiled a genuine and inviting smile, and extended a handshake in return, "I am pleased to meet you, Prue; in fact, I am glad we are all getting a chance to talk. As I already told Phoebe, I am going to be working with the four of you," she motioned to Priscilla making sure to include her, "in order to assist everyone and make sure all of you are happy and safe _together_."

The two sisters caught the hidden message and immediately felt even more relieved than they already were. All three sisters appreciated Paige's discretion due to Priscilla being in the room. With what Paige had just said, Prue decided she liked the woman. Piper, on the other hand, had decided she liked the woman as soon as she walked in. Why? Because Phoebe trusted Paige and Piper could already tell that Phoebe would protect Priscilla from anyone and everything. She would never trust anyone that threatened Priscilla and, therefore, when Phoebe gave the okay that was enough for Piper.

Priscilla had falling asleep in Phoebe's arms rather quickly, which left the four adults free to talk about various plans to help Phoebe and Priscilla through the tough transition to follow. Paige had even spoken about, if Phoebe wanted to, helping Phoebe to find a job, finish high school, and even find a college, in order to help her move forward. Phoebe was more than willing to get help in all three of those areas. Prue had watched Paige during all of this and, after Paige had left, there was only one thing she could say.

"I like her."

The two sisters nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hey all!

I have placed a link to a picture of Priscilla on my profile. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing! Much appreciated. =)


	7. Chapter 6 - A Secret Meeting

A week and a half has passed by and Paige had visited Phoebe quite a lot and they had quickly become friends. Even Priscilla had expressed a love toward Paige. Paige, although sarcastic at times, was a gentle spirit who seemed to have a love about her that all three Halliwell sisters had picked up on. Especially Prue, since the two had a lot in common. Piper had found that Paige wasn't the best cook but they had related on other levels. They both cared for Phoebe and Priscilla, and as far as Piper could tell, Paige had nothing but the most pure intentions. This meant the world to Piper and she couldn't help but become friends with Paige as well.

Even though all of this was true, the three sisters had secretly met to discuss Paige and what she meant to their small family. Although it was true that none of them knew she was related to them by blood, they knew they liked her. They also knew they wanted to get to know her better. Their family had already been through so much though and the question was whether or not they could truly trust her.

**9:00AM, Tuesday**

Piper Halliwell was the only one currently in the manor. Prue was at work while Piper had to wait for the handyman. A Mr. Leo Wyatt, who was supposed to be very highly recommended, but to be honest Piper would have rather been at the hospital. Prue, on the other hand, was very insistent that Piper had to remain at the manor because Prue had to work a half day at work and Piper didn't currently have a job. As such, it fell on Piper to wait for Mr. Wyatt so that Prue, God bless her, could continue bringing in money. Money, as Prue put it, they all needed especially now that Phoebe and Priscilla were going to live with them.

Oh, and of course Prue and Phoebe had to point out that they needed to fix the house up so that Paige, the social services representative, would approve the living arrangements for Priscilla. Piper couldn't argue with that but then again, that was why she was the middle child. She hated taking sides and when she was ganged up on there was nothing she could do.

As Piper was contemplating everything, the doorbell rang. Piper walked out of the kitchen, where she had been baking everything she could, she walked to the door and open it. _Remind me to thank Prue and Phoebe later_, she thought as she caught eye of the most _gorgeous_ man she had ever seen. She had a boyfriend though. What was his name again? OH, right…Jeremy. "May I help you?" She asked this _gorgeous_ stranger at her door.

"Leo Wyatt, you must be Piper?" He guessed. "Huh?" She said, shaking her head, "Oh, yes, yes, I am. Please come in." She smiled as she looked him over, shutting the door behind them, "Prue left a list on the table," she said walking over to it, "Did Prue tell you about all the changes we need to have done?" "She left me a message about child-proving the house, safety gates, things like that. Also, turning one of the rooms into a child's room?" Leo said.

Piper nodded her head, "Yes, our sister and niece are going to be moving in," Piper lightly commented not wanting to go into everything that had happened to Phoebe and Priscilla. Leo nodded his head, as he looked over the list, "I believe this is doable but it will take some time. I may need to bring in others to help me with the work. It would also be helpful to have a key but that is up to you three," he said meaning the three sisters.

Piper nodded her head, only now remembering what Prue had said, "Ah, right, Prue said to give you this," she pulled out a spare key, "Prue had it made a couple days ago. I'm sorry we kept missing you. It's been a very hectic time." Leo smiled at Piper, taking the key, "Ms. Halliwell," Piper interrupted him, "Piper, please," Leo nodded his head, "Piper, you do not need to explain yourself to me. Prue didn't go into detail but I sensed whatever your family is going through is important and, to be honest, I believe nothing comes before family. I can work wonders on this house and I guarantee my work will _help_ all of you. Trust me," he said sincerely. _I do_, thought Piper, who shook her head for a moment, "I better go check on my chocolate chip muffins," she said chuckling a bit uncomfortably, "If you need anything, let me know."

**1:00PM**

Prue had just arrived at the hospital and walked into Phoebe's room. She found Phoebe and Priscilla reading a book. "And Goldilocks said," Priscilla smiled and shouted, "This porridge is too cold!" Phoebe nodded, "She then tried the next one, but that one wasn't right either," Priscilla tilted her head to the side, "Too hot!" She shouted out while laughing, "Yep," Phoebe said and leaned closer to Priscilla, "and the next one she tried?" Priscilla seemed to think carefully, studying the picture, "Just right?" She half stated, half asked. Phoebe nodded, "Yes, that's right. You're very smart, Priscilla." Phoebe said, touching her daughter's nose, "Never forget that." Priscilla nodded her head, "Yes mommy."

Prue smiled at the scene and entered the room, "Hello," she smiled, "Aunty Prue!" Priscilla cried out as she made room on the bed, "Sit next to us! Mommy is reading a story," she half-begged. It didn't take much to get Prue to sit down. Prue looked at the book and smiled, "I love this story," she smiled at then looked to Phoebe, "So, how does it end?" Priscilla nodded her head, "Yeah, mommy, how does it end!" Phoebe chuckled and said, "Let's find out."

**3:00PM**

Piper was finally getting to the hospital after a day of baking and helping Leo get used to the house. She really liked him. She knew she had a boyfriend and she shouldn't be attracted to Leo but she _is_ and she can't help it. Something about him just makes her feels more at ease. She could also feel that he liked her but he never said so. Was he married? She hoped not. That would just be weird.

The scene was so beautiful that Piper had to hold back a smile. Prue, Phoebe, and Priscilla were all cuddled together watching _The Princess Bride_ on television. Although some parts were a little scary, it was a very good movie and perfect for younger children (if only a little sappy in some parts). Piper smirked and thought, _At least it's not Kill It Before It Dies_, since she knew her younger sister had seen the movie when she was younger even though their grandmother specifically forbid her to see it.

Prue looked over, "Piper," she said smiling at her sister, "We're watching _The Princess Bride_, come join us." Priscilla nodded her hand enthustically,"Yes, Aunt Piper!" She smiled a huge smile, "You will love it! They are running from this big mean man but they keep saying love conquers all. Do you think that's true, mommy?" Phoebe looked at her daughter and smiled, "True love always wins out," she said with such conviction that her baby girl had no choice but to believe her mommy. Piper sat next to Phoebe as the others squeezed in.

**4:45PM**

As Paige was entering the room, the movie was just ending. She smiled at the sisters with their niece and daughter. Paige waved to them and sat down in the chair next to the bed, "Sorry to interrupt," she said but was interrupted by Phoebe who shook her head, "You're not interrupting. I told you that you were welcome anytime and I met it." Paige grinned and asked, "Good to know the 3:00 o'clock in the morning visit will be welcomed, then." Phoebe grimaced and shook her head, "No, I get that enough from the nurses". Prue just laughed. Paige reminded her of herself and she liked that.

Paige reached into her bag and pulled out the familiar brown folder, but instead of pulling out the yellow folder this time she pulled out a royal blue one. She smiled at Phoebe, "The birth certificate is finished. Due to one not being done when Priscilla was born, I was concerned it would take some time but the courts seem to be moving rather fast." Paige shrugged, "Better to count ourselves lucky, I think."

Phoebe smiled as she took the folder from Paige and opened it. She looked at the name and nodded her head, "Perfect!" The name in bold letters read **Priscilla Penny Halliwell**. Prue and Phoebe's eyes widened, "Penny?" They both said at the same time, as they were previously unaware of the middle name. Phoebe choked up for a moment and nodded her head, "Priscilla, your middle name comes from Prue, Piper, and my grandmother. She was a very strong woman. I know I told you about her before but I want you to know about her," she squeezed her daughter, "She was a very strong woman and I want you to be strong too, okay?" Priscilla didn't fully understand but said, "Okay mommy." Phoebe continued, "She loved her family more than anything," she looked at her sisters and Piper continued, "She would do anything for family, Priscilla, anything. She wanted nothing more than to see us grow and be the best we could be." Prue took it from there, "She loved us more than anything."

Priscilla nodded her head, "Do you think she would have loved me?" Although Priscilla didn't fully understand death, she did know that it wasn't something people simply got up and walked away from. Unfortunately, being raised the way she was forced Priscilla to grow up faster than her mother wanted her to. Her mommy spoke up quickly, "She would have not only loved you, she would have _adored you_," Aunty Prue and Aunt Piper nodded their heads as well, and Aunty Prue added, "She would have spoiled you, kid," they all hugged her at the same time.

Paige had remained silent but Phoebe could tell she missed her own parents. Prue must have picked this up as well because she grabbed Paige into the hug, "And for the record, she would have loved you too. For the record, we decided to adopt you into our family, Paige." Paige just gulped and was overwhelmed, "T—T—T—thank you," Paige stuttered, "I," she shook her head and hugged them all, "Thank you." Priscilla smiled widely, "Does this mean I have another aunt?" Her mother just nodded her head, "Yes, you do." Paige was near tears and was trying to hold them in but what Priscilla said next could hardly help her case.

"I love you, Aunty Paige," she said as she wrapped her arms around her, "I really do."

Paige just balled at those words. She was missing her own family so much and even though, in the back of her mind, she knew she shouldn't get this close to them, she couldn't help it. She had always remained professional, even with her younger age; she had remained professional with everyone. Even when she wanted to kill some of those deadbeat dads, she had remained professional. The Halliwell's had stopped that though. She couldn't remain professional around them. It was as if they _were_ family. Even though she knew they weren't related by blood, she still considered them family. She never voiced it, even to herself, but this was it. She knew it now. They were related _if only by adoption_, so to speak, but they were related. She was clearly one of them now. They had accepted her. It meant so much to her and she couldn't hold back the tears. In fact, they were all crying now. Even Prue.

**Time: Unknown**

Odin and Gideon, along with a few other Elders, had been talking in 'Elder Land', as Piper would later call it, privately when Leo orbed in. He bowed his head, "You called me?" He asked in a tone that showed he wanted to be of assistance. Odin nodded his head, "Leo," he said eyeing the young whitelighter, "We believe it may be wise, when the sisters come into full knowledge of their powers, for you to introduce yourself fully to them. We know it is not standard procedure but with the youngest, Phoebe, now having a daughter we believe it wise to do so. For a few reasons, but certainly to keep the trust you are currently building with the other two sisters. Secondly, the eldest child of a witch is the strongest. Although we are aware that the child's 'father' is human, her mother will certainly be strong and her powers, along with those of her sisters, will need to be protected. You could have done this secretly had it just been them but with Priscilla now in the picture, they will be much more alert, as they should be, and will need a more active guide to show them the way."

Leo nodded his head, "They will fear me at first. They have no knowledge of magic and certainly will not want to trust me, even with the trust I am building with them."

Although he was quiet so far, Gideon nodded his head now and spoke, "We have discussed this with their grandmother and believe she may be able to speak to them when the proper time comes. Granted she is dead now, and certainly they will not expect to see her, but," he paused, "they do trust her and will be more open to trusting someone she recommends. This situation is unfortunate, but with what Lance Ryder did to Phoebe, we will need to build trust with them immediately."

Leo nodded his head again, "The full moon is only a few weeks away. They requested I make same changes, to better fit the life of having a child. I could use some more help. Perhaps, this is a way to begin building their trust?"

Odin nodded his head, "Unfortunately, none of the Elders can go down there without risking a demonic attack; although, I would hope the source", Odin seems disgusted on having to say that title, but continues his thought, "would remember that no one can expose magic without consequences, I don't believe we could risk it."

Gideon seems to think for a moment and then says, "We could send a few additional whitelighters to assist Leo. Although I do agree we cannot risk an Elder being there, especially while the sisters are in the dark, a few whitelighters, properly disguised, should not be an issue."

Odin thought about this for a moment and then added, "The Elders are having a meeting in a few minutes. We will have a vote but I do not see an issue with this plan as long as no one uses their powers openly. I know of a few who were contractors in their past lives. That will certainly help with the jobs they have for you, Leo."

Leo nodded his head, "Thank you, Odin," he bowed, "Gideon," he bowed to Gideon as well, "I can already tell they care for Priscilla a lot. The bonds of family are already strong and anything we do to help their daughter and niece will help us build up their trust."

Odin smiled, "I hope so because we don't only need their trust as The Charmed Ones but as sisters as well. They're the best hope we have for _The Greater Good_ and I believe they may even be more than that, I think they may be the best hope we have for the entire magical community. I can already see great things for them and I would rather the source not attempt to change them for his evil motives. Both Gideon and Leo nodded in agreement.

Odin was called away by another Elder and Gideon turned to him, smiling and placed his hand on Leo's shoulder, "I'm proud of you, Leo," he said, "when I mentored you, I always said you were meant for great things but even I never expected I'd know The Charmed One's whitelighter, let along did I expect that I'd mentor him. I'm proud of you, Leo, you have truly come a long way."

Leo bowed his head, "Thank you," he said truthfully humbled by the Elder's words. The man was another father to Leo and having his approval meant the world to him.


	8. Chapter 7 - Respect and Admiration

**Author's Notes:**

For those wondering, Paige is 21 years old. In fact, all sisters are the same age as they would be in the show. The year is 1998. Even though the 'adoption' mentioned in the previous chapter isn't official, the sisters (Prue, Piper, and Phoebe) decided they like Paige so much that they wanted to make her a member of the family. Even though it has only been a short time, there is already a connection between them that they don't quite understand but recognize as a sisterly connection – even though none of them are aware of them actually being related. As far as them finding out that Paige is their half-sister, you'll find that out as the story progresses. =)

**9:00AM, Friday**

Leo and a few other whitelighters had been working since seven in the morning. Leo was placed in charge by the Elders. The girls, of course, had no idea who they were other than contractors. Prue had already left for the day in order to work a half day like she did yesterday. Piper, despite the commotion and noise, was just waking up. Thankfully, she was aware of what was going on and had already changed in her room prior to leaving it—after all, with all the guys around, she didn't want to walk around in her pajamas.

Leo was downstairs speaking with James, who was an electrician in his previous life, about the chandelier. It turned out that the electricity itself was fine but it was a _magical_ issue leading up to the full moon when the sisters would gain their powers. For obvious reasons, Leo couldn't tell the sisters that so he had to think of a reason for it not working.

**Upstairs, Priscilla's Room**

Jennifer and Regina were upstairs working on Priscilla's room, which was previously the grandmother's sewing room, and were speaking over the designs that Phoebe approved last night. It was a rather easy transformation process but it would take a few days. Truthfully, they could probably get have gotten it done in a few hours but they had to make it look like they were normal contractors and not magical beings. It was an odd circumstance to be sure but one they understood. Thankfully, they had time as other whitelighters were looking over their charges while they dealt with this. It was certainly an odd circumstance to be sure but one that was understandably necessary.

**12:00PM**

Piper was just arriving at the hospital with a few treats. She had made a lunch for the Phoebe, Priscilla, and herself. She also had made sure to call ahead and let Phoebe know. Both Phoebe and Priscilla had just recently been moved to solid foods so she figured she would make a nice basket of treats for them to share.

Phoebe and Priscilla had fallen asleep watching television before Piper arrived. Priscilla was on Phoebe's lap with her head resting in her mother's chest. Piper quietly entered the room and set the basket down on the table. She decided to let them rest and walked out, heading toward the nurse's desk. "Amy," she smiled at the familiar nurse, "Is Sarah around?" Amy, of course, knew who she meant since this had become a second home to the sisters. Amy nodded her head, "The last I heard she was in her office." Piper smiled, "Thank you," and she was about to walk away but then she remembered, "These are for everyone." She lifted up another basket, "Cupcakes." Amy looked at the basket and smiled, "Any chocolate ones?" Piper, who knew about Amy's 'secret' love of chocolate nodded her head, "Dark chocolate cupcakes with white chocolate frosting." Amy glared longingly and Piper laughed, handing her the basket, "Remember to share, now." Amy laughed and didn't even have time to announce the cupcakes before all the other nurses were on top of them.

Piper laughed, shaking her head, and walked toward Sarah's office. She had to go up a few floors, so she took the elevator up. When she stepped in, there were already three other people; two doctors and a nurse. They were discussing an operation that took place a few weeks ago. She didn't hear a name but could tell it wasn't about Phoebe or Priscilla, since they said something about the patient being an eighty year old Caucasian female. To tell you the truth, Piper pretty much blanked out the rest of the conversation and only paid attention when the elevator stopped at her floor.

Sarah's office was down to the right and around the left corner. Prue and Piper had practically memorized it by now. Phoebe and Priscilla were practically bedridden, with the exception of Priscilla being allowed to come and go from her mother's room (while in a wheelchair), but had only recently—the last two days—been allowed to visit the commissary and arboretum. Priscilla specifically like visiting the arboretum, the girl had a love of nature. In fact, the only thing she liked more than nature was animals. In fact, just yesterday, Piper had taken Phoebe and Priscilla down to the children's wing where an animal show was going on. The animals not only performed tricks but the children got to pet them. Priscilla had fallen in love with a beagle and was disappointed that it had to leave, but she understood it wasn't hers.

Piper was finally at Sarah's office door and knocked. "Come in," she heard Sarah call from inside. Piper smiled and entered in, only to find Sarah doing some yoga stretches. Sarah looked up, "Piper, hey," she smiled from her downward dog position, "I wasn't expecting you, sorry," Piper shook her head, "You're fine. I didn't know you practiced yoga?" Sarah chuckled, standing up and stretching, "It helps relax me. Trust me, I love my job, but I need to relax every so often," she said while wiping her face with a towel. Sarah's eyes moved to the basket Piper was holding and she smiled, as this wasn't the first time Piper brought her some goodies. Piper smirked, "Yes, they're for you," she laughed recognizing the look in Sarah's eyes. Truthfully, Piper loved it when people liked her food. She hoped one day to be a chef in a restaurant. Sarah's smile only grew, "Yay!" She said happily, which made Piper laugh shaking her head, "What is it?" Piper handed Sarah the basket, "Peanut butter cookies with vanilla topping, because I know you love that, along with chocolate chip brownies." Sarah looked in it and sniffed, "Oh," she said longingly, "You're going to make me gain ten pounds!" Piper laughed, "You'll just have to do more yoga." Sarah shook her head, "You're terrible," they both laughed.

* * *

**12:19PM**

After spending some time with Sarah, Piper had come back down to Phoebe's room. Phoebe and Priscilla were eating the food. Priscilla looked up, "Aunt Piper!" She smiled and ran over to her, giving her a hug, "Where were you?" She asked all serious, "We saw the food but you were gone!" She seemed a little concerned. Piper smiled, "I was taking some treats up to Dr. Sarah," she said rubbing her niece's hair, "I'm sorry I scared you," she said while picking Priscilla up, "I didn't mean to." Priscilla nodded her head, giving her aunt a hug, "It's okay. Mommy said you were fine but," she sighed, as they sat on the bed, "I got scared." Phoebe and Piper shared a look and Phoebe was the first to speak, "It's okay, sweetie."

Piper looked at her niece, wanting to calm her down, "I'm safe, see?" Priscilla nodded but looked down, "I was afraid that _he_ got you," she thumbed a small cookie between her fingers, "mommy said you were fine but…I was scared," Priscilla sighed, grabbing her aunt in a hug. Piper sighed, hugging her niece tightly, "Trust me, sweetie, you're safe. Okay?" Priscilla nodded but still seemed a little shaken. Phoebe sighed and looked at her sister. Piper grabbed Phoebe into a hug as well, "You're safe, too, alright?" Phoebe nodded her head.

**12:40PM, Downtown San Francisco**

Andy, Darryl, along with other police offices and a SWAT team, were getting standing at the entrance to a neighborhood. They were quietly gathering while preparing to enter Lance Ryder's childhood home. It was reported that he was still inside and had, in fact, not left the house except to buy groceries and other necessary things. The neighbors had event reported seeing someone matching Phoebe and Priscilla's description leaving the home with Lance's car on the night in question.

The SWAT team was called because Andy and Darryl had no idea what they to expect when entering the house. For all they knew, this guy could have plenty of weapons with him. Phoebe had said that she was not sure, due to being mainly kept in the basement, but Andy did not want to take any chances. Both Darryl and the chief agreed with him. After watching the house for a few days, they found that most of Lance's neighbors left during the day and only a few remained in their homes around this time, it was decided that their best bet was to do this today, Friday, at 1:00PM. Andy got on the radio, "All units move in position and get ready. We move at 1300 hours. SWAT team members, take point. Weapons ready if needed but, if possible, take him down peacefully. Marked vehicles remain back until the area is secured. Unmarked vehicles, setup a parameter right as SWAT enters. Anyone not in uniform, remain back until the area is secure."

Andy looked at Darryl, who nodded his head in confirmation, and Andy sighed in expectation. It had taking some time to find the right Lance Ryder because, as it turned out, there were a couple in the area but they had now found the son of a bitch that did this to Phoebe and Priscilla. Andy wished he could have visited more but he was busy with this and, thankfully, the sisters understood. He looked down at his watch. 1259, one more minute and he would give the call. The SWAT team was already in second position, ready to move on to first at his word.

**1300 Hours, Outside Lance Ryder's home**

Andy looked at his watch as it flashed **1300**, "All units, move in to first positions. SWAT, move into the house."

As soon as he called it over the radio, both units of SWAT entered the house. The ones in the front kicked the door in and entered through the front room. The ones in the back did the same but entered through the back door. The unmarked cars moved into position, setting up a parameter, as the marked police units quickly setup position as well. Andy and Darryl both wanted to be inside but, unfortunately, they had to hold back and coordinate the efforts.

* * *

Jonathon, the head of the SWAT team came through the front door, holding his gun at the ready as he looked around. He put his hand up telling two of his mean to head to the left as two others headed to the right. He and James headed straight through into the living room. He looked around and heard a noise. He and James pointed their guns into that direction but, thankfully, it was the backdoor team meeting up with them. They nodded to one another and began sweeping the room.

Tamera, the head of the SWAT team came through the back door, held her gun at the ready. She motioned for three to head into the basement while two left the kitchen into the living room. She and Joseph moved into the dining room. They quickly cleared the dining room and entered the living room, to discover it had already been cleared by her team and Jonathon.

Jonathon motioned that the first floor was clear. She nodded her head and pointed up. Jonathon looked over to one of his team members coming down the stairs. The man motioned it was clear. Jonathon turned to her and motioned about downstairs. She shook her head and motioned for everyone to follow.

* * *

As soon as Bill and Susan had made it into the basement, they looked around the room. Susan checked the back of the basement and Bill checked the front. There was no sign of anyone. Jonathon and Tamera came down into the basement, followed by James and Joseph. Tamera motioned to check if it was clear and they gave the clear sign. Jonathon looked to Tamera with a questioning look. She nodded her head because it _was_ strange. The neighbors said that Lance was home.

"SWAT to Trudeau. The house appears to be empty, sir. We checked all bathrooms and closets." Jonathon called over the radio. Inspector Trudeau's voice came over the radio, "10-4, I'm sending in the next units. Morris and I will be in as well."

Just then a sound came from behind one of the walls. It sounded like someone knocking a pale over. Jonathon immediately turned it radio back down and clicked it twice; one long click and one short, to signal possibly finding someone.

Bill, Susan, Jonathon, Tamera, Joseph, and James quickly got in position. The SWAT members who were in kitchen snuck down the steps, expertly remaining quiet. James, being closest to the stairs, motioned that a sound came from behind the wall. Mora, the one taking point at the bottom of steps nodded, quickly taking cover behind some boxes and motioned for the others to do the same. Once everyone was in position, Jonathon gave the sign that he was going to check the wall. He quiet moved closer and tapped the wall only to find that it was hallow, despite looking like a base and permanent wall. He quickly determined that it could easily be busted down. He looked over to Tamera and nodded his head toward the wall, and signaled that he was going to bust it down.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other SWAT members had gathered position in the kitchen. They were signaled by Mora, who was now in the basement at the bottom of the stairs, motioned for them to remain there in case the person attempted escape. Paul, the one in charge in the kitchen, quickly pulled out his phone and texted Andy. The text message read: Radio silence. Keep out.

Andy looked down at his phone message from Paul, a SWAT team member, and showed it to Darryl. Darryl nodded and passed the message along. All police officers were quickly brought up to speed as best as possible. No one would be entering the house until otherwise told by SWAT.

Paul placed his phone away and nodded to Mora, who in turn nodded to someone else, although Paul figured it was more than likely Jonathon.

* * *

Jonathon received the signal from Mora to continue. He quickly kicked the wall on his end, while Susan kicked the wall at the exact opposite end, which made the apparently real wall fall down. It was a lot easier than he thought, so he had to quickly regain balance. The rest of the team immediately moved forward and held their guns at the ready.

Tamera read the charge and pointed her gun directly at a man, "Police, freeze!" she called out as he held his arms up, "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" He screamed. "What's your name?" Tamera asked. "Lance, Lance Ryder," he said. Tamera nodded to Bill, who quickly grabbed the man's arms and placed him in handcuffs, "Lance Ryder, you are under arrest." Lance looked shocked, "What for?" He screamed out.

Tamera looked right in the man's eyes and said, "For the kidnapping and multiple counts of rape against Phoebe Halliwell, along with multiple counts of rape against Priscilla Halliwell, a minor," it took everything she had not to spit at the man, let alone not to shoot him.

Lance just shook his head, "That's a lie!" He called out as Bill took him toward the stairs, while reading him his rights.

**1330**

"It's clear that someone was being held hostage here, Inspector," the CSI tech informed Andy. Andy nodded, looking at the cuffs and blood stains, "It's hard to believe anyone could survive here," he said with a sigh. Mandy, the tech, nodded her head, "It's clear they lived here," she motioned over to the toilet in the corner. Andy sighed again. Darryl took over, "Yeah. Let us know once the lab results come in. It's safe to say Phoebe and Priscilla were kept here, but we'll need the test results for absolute prove." Mandy nodded her head.

**1345**

Darryl was driving Andy and himself to the hospital. Andy was on the phone with the office. "Thank you, chief," he said as he hung up the phone. "Lance has a lawyer, who is attempting to bail him out," Andy nearly growled out. Darryl sighed, "The judge?" he asked. Andy shook his head, "We had all the proper warrants, and giving the extreme nature of the case, the judge denied his request. The lawyer is denying our request for a DNA test but we have plenty of DNA in the house. It won't be as recent as a fresh sample but," he sighed, "We may be able get a court ordered paternity test." Darryl nodded his head, "Did you speak to the DA's office?" Andy shook his head, "Not yet. Next call."

**2:30PM, Hospital; Phoebe's Room**

Darryl had called ahead so all three sisters were there. Phoebe had called Paige and asked if she would mind keeping Priscilla company while Darryl and Andy were here. Paige had planned to visit them anyway, so she easily agreed to it.

Paige had wheeled Priscilla out of the room right before Andy and Darryl entered. Priscilla smiled, "Hello!" She called out with a wave. Darryl smiled and leaned down, "This is for you," he handed her a brown bear, "His name is Teddy," he waved the bear's hand, "can you take care of him for me?" She nodded her head enthusiastically, "I sure can!" She grabbed the bear and squeezed him, "Thank you!" She smiled. Andy patted Priscilla on the head, rubbing her hair, "Where you off to?" Priscilla smiled, "Aunty Paige is taking me to the arboretum!" Priscilla had to sound out the word but was eventually able to say it. Andy smiled and looked at Paige, "Thanks," he said and she nodded her head, "Anytime; I love taking care of her."

Andy and Darryl sighed and entered the room, while Priscilla and Paige continued on their way. Paige had a feeling what it was about, especially since they didn't want Priscilla there, and she hoped she was right.

Darryl sat down first, while Andy gave everyone a hug. Andy then sat down and looked at the sisters, "Phoebe," he said focusing on her, "We found Lance's house." She nodded her head, "Did you find him?" Andy nodded, swallowing as his throat caught for a moment, "He's been arrested with no chance of bail. The judge decided, due to the severity of the charges, that it was best to keep him there." He looked at Darryl who caught the meaning and continued, "Lance has hired a lawyer who is currently denying the request for a paternity test but, hopefully, we can get a court order DNA test for both that reason along with matching him to the tests ran when both you and Priscilla came here."

Both Piper and Prue squeezed both of Phoebe's hands. Piper hugged her sister as well. Prue sighed, "What's the next step?" Darryl sighed and said, "This may get drawn out in court but, hopefully, we can get this to go smoothly and get the tests ran immediately." Andy nodded and spoke up, "Your lawyer is already aware of what is going on and has been in contact with both Lance's lawyer along with the judge. I will be honest with you, Phoebe, I doubt they want it to go to court. There's no way, considering the evidence against him, even without the DNA test, that a jury would vote in his favor."

Phoebe nodded her head, "I have no problem testifying if it comes to it…but, I don't want Priscilla anywhere near that man, even in court." Darryl spoke up, "Andy spoke with the district attorney's office, and they were very clear that after reviewing the case that it didn't appear necessary for that." Prue spoke up, "The DA's office? I thought Phoebe had her own lawyer." Andy nodded, "She does but, giving the severity of crimes, the DA's office decided to prosecute Lance as well." Prue nodded. Phoebe said, "I guess Mario hasn't had time to contact me," she shrugged. Andy shook his head, "To be honest, I asked him to let us tell you first," he reached for Phoebe's hand that Prue was holding and squeezed their hands, "You know I have your backs, right?" He said sincerely. Phoebe nodded her head, tears in her eyes, "I know. Thank you, Andy."

**3:10PM**

It had taking some time to discuss everything about what would be happening now. Officially, Andy and Darryl were no longer part of the case since, officially, the lawyers took over now and all that was left was to hand over the evidence. Unofficially, however, the sisters had made them promise to stop by every so often. Andy had known them longer but Darryl had to admit that he liked them. There was something about them, especially Phoebe, which Darryl admired. Phoebe had a fighting spirit that he recognized because he shared that. All three of them were heroes in his book. They were strong and fought for their family. Being married and having a family himself, he could respect and admire that.


	9. Chapter 8 - Demonic Plotting

**Saturday, Underworld**

The Source was sitting on his throne looking at the Seer, "And you are _certain_ that they will still, even with the child, call upon their powers?"

The Seer nodded her head, "Within two weeks, the full moon shall be upon us, and at that time the Charmed Ones will awaken their powers."

The Source smiled, "I look forward to that time. The 48-hour window will be upon us, and _then_ I can bring them to our side. Tell me, which of the three can be turned easily?"

The Seer rubbed her crystal ball and looked into it, "I can see that at one time Phoebe would have been easily swayed, due to her rebellious nature, but she is no longer easily swayed."

The Source nodded his head, "The child?"

The Seer responded, "Yes, but, killing the child will only make the Charmed Ones fall away from us and further send them to good; however, it may just be easier to kill the oldest, as I do not believe any of them will want to join us."

The Source sighed, "Kill the oldest and the other two fall in line?"

The Seer nodded her head, "Yes."

The Source seemed to be thinking for a moment and then yelled, "Shax!"

The Demon Assassin, Shax, formed in with a swirling wind, "Yes master?" He called out as he bowed.

The Source eyed the assassin for a moment and then spoke, "A day after the full moon, when the Charmed Ones have accepted their power, I want you to kill the eldest. Understand?"

Shax bowed, "As you wish, master." The demon then disappeared in a fury of wind.

The Source smirked, "I suppose two witches is better than none."

**Saturday, Jeremy's Apartment**

The warlock, known to Piper as Jeremy, is sitting in his apartment. "Soon," he said looking at Piper's picture, "I will have your powers and, while your sisters are weak, I will take theirs." He grinned as looked at the moon.

**Saturday, Underworld**

Belthazor, also known as Cole Turner, is speaking to three other Upper Level demons. He has just informed that The Source has assigned Shax to attack the eldest Charmed One a day after the full moon. Belthazor nods his head silently and, after the conversation ends, flames out returning to his office on earth. "So," he says shaking his head, "It looks like he decided to not give them to me, after all."


	10. Chapter 9 - Bad Dreams, New Beginnings

**Monday, 2:00AM**

_The evil man is staring at me. His eyes full of disgust and hate. I am afraid. "Mommy!" I scream out but she cannot hear me. No one can. I am scared. Why does he hate me? He forces me to call him Mr. Lance and I do. He forces mommy and me to stay in the basement, and we do. Am I such a bad little girl? Why does he hate me?_

_He approaches me and I try to back away. He grips my neck and I try to scream but am unable. He glares at me. I don't remember what happens next. My mind closes off. Where am I? Why do I feel so helpless? I scream out._

* * *

Nurse Jenny comes running into the room. I am sitting up now, "Mommy!" I call out, looking around, and feeling scared. Jenny is by my side, holding my hand, "Priscilla, it's alright," she says calming me down in an instant, while rubbing the back of my head and giving me a hug.

I look at her, "I'm scared," I say. She nods her head, "Would you like to see your mother?" I nod, "Please," I say as my body shakes. As she helps me out of bed, I realize I had another accident. I look down, "I'm sorry," but she lifts my head up with her finger, "It's okay, Priscilla, alright?" I feel a little shy and embarrassed but she helps me change, while calming me down.

After a few minutes, she carries me over to mommy's room because I am too tired to walk. My body is still shaking. Mommy is already awake and takes me into her arms. Nurse Jenny smiles at me and walks away. Mommy rubs my head, "Talk to me sweetie," she says as I look at her. "Mommy, I'm afraid. I know," I begin to cry, "I know you said not to be but…" I pause and look down, "I am." Mommy grips me tighter, "I know, sweetie, mommy's scared too," she says, and I look up, "You're scared?" She nods her head, "But," she smiles making all my fear fade away, "It'll be alright. Trust me, I promise." I nod my head, "Alright," I look at her, "Pinky promise?"

She smiles at me, while nodding her head, "Pinky promise." Mommy taught me this while Lance, I call him this now because mommy and my aunts said I didn't have to call him 'Mr.' anymore. Our pinky's cross and we both nod, "Thank you mommy," I say as I bury my head into her chest and listen to her heartbeat. She lays back down, "I'm here for you, sweetie, mommy's got you, alright?" I nod my head as I continue to cry. I don't know why my body is shaking but I feel better the more it does and the more I cry into my mommy's body. I feel safe with her.

* * *

**Monday, 11:00AM**

"Priscilla," Ms. Jackson, the nice doctor that _Aunty Paige_ recommended looks to me still holding her doll, "I'm glad we can play dolls," she smiles. I nod my head, "Me too." She looks to me, rubbing a lose bit of hair out of my eyes, "Did you play with dolls growing up?" I shook my head, "No," I frown, "Mr. L," I stop," I mean _Lance_, wouldn't let me." I look down, "He said I wasn't smart enough." She pulls me into her lap, her arms holding me, "You are smart, Priscilla, okay?" I nod my head, "Okay." She rubs my back, "Your mommy loves you; you know that right?" I nod my head, "I know but…" I stop, feeling scared again," while Ms. Jackson continues to hold me, "I get scared because _he_ never let us leave…what if he comes back?" I look into her eyes, "I don't want to go back." She nods, continuing to rub my back, "No one is going to let that happen, alright?" I nod my head, "I hope so," I say.

I look back at my doll, "She's pretty," I say, "I wish I was pretty." A tear escapes my left eye. Ms. Jackson looks down at me, now rubbing circles on my back, "You are _very_ pretty," she says making the word very sound drawn out, "You are _beautiful_ she says," in her wonderful southern accent, "You are much loved, Priscilla, don't ever doubt that." I nod my head, "I'm pretty?" I ask. She nods her head. "I'm pretty," I say a little stronger, while looking at her. She nods her head again. "I'm pretty," I keep saying, wondering why _he_ never said that. Well, he did once, but it didn't make me _feel_ pretty. I sigh, looking at the doll again, "Ms. Jackson?" I ask. She continues to smile at me, "Yes?" I look up at her, "Why did he hurt me?"

Her smile fades for a moment but then returns, "Grownups don't always know best, Priscilla. I want to explain the difference between good touches and bad touches, okay?" I nod my head, a little confused though.

* * *

After she explains the difference, I tilt my head to the left, "So, what he did was wrong?" She nods her head, "Yes, very, very, very, wrong," she says. I nod my head, "Is it my fault?" She shakes her head, "No, Priscilla, it was _never_ your fault," she insists. I nod my head again, "I'm beautiful and it's not my fault." I repeat to myself, trying to understand. I look down and begin to cry. She pulls me closer, "It's okay to cry Priscilla," she says repeating what she told me the first time I met her – three days after mommy and I were brought into the hospital.

I keep crying until I have no more tears left. I finally look up at Ms. Jackson and notice she was crying too. Her eyes are red and puffy. I reach up, rubbing her cheeks, "Why you crying?" I ask. She smiles and looks down, "Because you were crying," she says simply, "and sometimes, when others cry, we cry too. It's a good thing." She says. I don't completely understand but I nod my head.

Ms. Jackson is a nice woman and I love to visit her. We have been having daily visits, which are what she calls them, but she said that on Wednesday, when mommy and I get to go home, we can change our visits to weekly. She says that is less meetings but that I can speak with mommy and my aunts. I trust them. Mommy said I could, so I do. Mommy has never lied to me. She once told me to never trust _Lance_ and she was right. He's a bad, bad, man and I never want to see him again. I hope I never do. _Please don't let me ever see him again._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Wow, I really feel for Priscilla in this one.  
Don't worry though; life is going to get a lot better for her soon.**

**Soon enough, she will have all the toys she could ever want.  
Her aunts will make sure of that.**

**With that said,  
Look forward to the next chapter.**

**I am figuring on skipping Tuesday,  
So Phoebe and Priscilla will be going home.**

**Will Leo and the whitelighters have all the work done?  
Will Priscilla like her new home?**

**The answers to both is:  
Of course!**

**Nevertheless, stay tuned!  
See ya soon! =)**


End file.
